


All's Well That Ends Well

by Asteraster



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteraster/pseuds/Asteraster
Summary: 没有人敢打包票说，我生活的世界是真实的世界。





	All's Well That Ends Well

*

“我做了个梦。”茂丘西奥一脚将被子踹开，大声宣布。 

提伯尔特把扣在脸上的被子拽走。 

“太恐怖了，我梦见我喜欢罗密欧。不是那种喜欢，不过还是有一点点喜欢。” 

提伯尔特看着茂丘西奥。 

“但是罗密欧不喜欢我。”

提伯尔特依然看着茂丘西奥。 

“他喜欢朱丽叶。” 

提伯尔特把被子扣回了脸上。 

“你表妹诶。”茂丘西奥伸手捅提伯尔特。 

对方没有理他。 

一片死寂的清晨充斥在屋内，过了一会儿，茂丘西奥一个抬手又把被子揭开，提伯尔特睁着满是红血丝的眼睛叹了口气。 

“你又失眠了。”茂丘西奥肯定地说。 

*

提伯尔特坐在餐桌前，手里握着一杯茂丘西奥硬塞给他的牛奶。 

茂丘西奥在他眼前走来走去，对着手机把自己刚做过的梦讲给1657963个人听，语音，不使用转发功能，每个人亲口讲一遍。 

提伯尔特有一种鬼打墙的感觉。 

“在梦里我们说的都是法语，太诡异了，我什么时候会的法语，难道我们不是意大利人吗。” 

“我梦到好多发生过的事，你失恋了，然后我们去一个舞会，就和上周末一样，然后你不知道去哪了，这段也一样，不过在梦里你是去和朱丽叶幽会，记得朱丽叶吗，提伯尔特的表妹，你爱上她啦。”

“说到底，上周末你最后去哪了？” 

“他在和我表妹约会。”提伯尔特沉静地喝了一口牛奶。 

*

茂丘西奥觉得不太好。 

简单地说，他做了一个梦，在梦里他和朋友们穿着奇怪的衣服（罗密欧你穿着一身蓝色的真丝睡衣四处瞎逛），在一个奇怪的地方将他们现实生活中发生的事重新上演一遍，他甚至还梦到了一些自己本来并不知道的真相。

另外一个不太好的原因是，他在半夜醒来，头昏脑涨，突然发现有一个人坐在床边，目光炯炯盯着自己。

茂丘西奥发出惨叫。 

朱丽叶抄过枕头将茂丘西奥按回床垫中。 

“你爬错窗台了，罗密欧在隔壁。”茂丘西奥说。 

“没错，就是你，我哥说了你的梦。”

“你刚才在做梦。”她笃定地说，“你梦见什么了。” 

茂丘西奥惊魂甫定，茂丘西奥不想说。 

“你莫要把我当星座运势，不灵的。”

“快说，我在给剧本搜集素材。”

“你需要半夜闯进别人家里搜集素材吗？万一我和你哥正在那个怎么办？”

“现在是后半夜。”朱丽叶说。

“万一呢，也不是没有过，你哥失眠。”茂丘西奥说。 

朱丽叶沉默了。 

“我的舍友，那个爱画眼影的摇滚歌手，梦见自己是一个说法语的德国音乐家。”她胡乱找了个话题。 

“你看看！你知道这说明什么吗？”茂丘西奥问。 

“不知道。”

“说明咱们学校开的法语课真是太难了。” 

朱丽叶又沉默了。 

“我觉得我哥挺适合你的。”她说。 

“怎么讲？” 

“我哥也总把天聊死。” 

这次轮到茂丘西奥沉默了。 

“我梦见你和罗密欧偷偷结婚了，深更半夜小教堂。”过了一会儿，他说 

朱丽叶脸上的表情再明显不过了。 

“不会吧……”茂丘西奥说。 

“还没有。”朱丽叶拼命摇头，“不过我刚才在他那边就是商量这个的。”她指了指隔壁。 

茂丘西奥把自己摔进床垫，朱丽叶靠着床脚坐在地毯上，两个人的眼睛盯着黑暗中的两个方向。 

*

“朱丽叶要结婚了。”茂丘西奥朝提伯尔特丢了一小块巧克力。 

“我知道。”提伯尔特说。

“你怎么什么都知道，罗密欧竟然从头到尾瞒着我，他是不是准备生了孩子直接抱来给我惊喜？”茂丘西奥忧心忡忡，“我的梦都成真了，接下来是什么，我不会真喜欢罗密欧吧。其实也不是不行，我愿意吻他，但是再往下就有点怪了，我可不想要求他把我拷在床头，他会吓懵的。提伯尔特，你说这事多奇怪啊，那个什么柏拉图是不是就是这个意思。我愿意站得远远的，体体面面地爱他，但是爱能体面吗。”他下意识地揉着手腕上的淤青。 

“那我们呢？”提伯尔特问。 

“我们的什么，你是指梦还是……” 

提伯尔特把茂丘西奥拽进怀里，将他困住沙发和靠背垫中。

“你杀了我。”茂丘西奥说，“你用一柄刀杀了我。梦里的那个我看上去要更……我不知道该怎么说，你还记得我那次两天没睡觉，又喝了三大杯咖啡时的样子吗？” 

提伯尔特笑了。 

“你也是，在太阳下面，整个人却是凌晨四点失眠最严重时的样子。也算说得通，我们在梦里，是最糟糕的样子，是负片，就像白昼的外面是宇宙永恒的黑夜一样。”

茂丘西奥的手腕隐隐作痛，提伯尔特尝试在他身上留下更多痕迹，他努力克制住自己挣扎的幅度，让彼此贴得更近。

“你会祝福朱丽叶吗？”他问。 

“她是什么样子。”提伯尔特轻轻咬茂丘西奥的耳朵，“在你的梦里。”

“和平时一样，穿着红裙子，她和罗密欧都没什么变化，班伏里奥也是。你爱她。”茂丘西奥停顿了一下，换了个句式，“你爱她吗？” 

“没有什么能纠缠住朱丽叶，黑夜不行，梦也不行，我羡慕她。”

提伯尔特没有把话说完，有时他会想，朱丽叶是怎样做到这一切的。他们同享一部分血脉，她却自信，强大，喜怒哀乐都在水面之上，不像自己，常常在河泥中挣扎。他怪罪自己，直到遇到茂丘西奥，两个在宇宙中无法确定自身位置的人彼此契合，他的无眠与他的狂梦同床共枕，恰到好处。

*

“后来怎么样了？”罗密欧问，此时朱丽叶正靠在他身上。

茂丘西奥和提伯尔特坐在桌子另一边，茂丘西奥一条大腿横在提伯尔特膝盖上。 

“我死了诶，然后就再也没做过关于那个的梦了。”他说。 

班伏里奥为了证明自己不孤单，一个人横在两张椅子上。

“就我那个室友，画眼影那个，也是这样，梦到自己死了。不过他那个故事更完整一点，你的梦听起来剧情刚刚过半。”朱丽叶伸出一只手，在桌上拍了一下。

“怪我死得早喽。”茂丘西奥吐舌头。 

“你可以接着往后写。”班伏里奥插话，“比如让我的出场时间久一点。”

“我时常有种不真实的感觉，世界是阳光下的湖面，深处有着别的东西在游荡，但是没有人说得上来，或许就连我们的生活也是被什么其他的意志写就的。” 

“罗密欧，说人话。”茂丘西奥从桌子底下踢了罗密欧一脚。 

“你把这个故事写出来吧，一个有爱情、谋杀、家族和仇恨的故事，听起来像是什么伟大的作品，莎士比亚那种。”罗密欧对朱丽叶说。

*

另一个维罗纳，故事刚刚开始。

“猫王子，不要躲起来，茂丘西奥会伤心的。我刚刚从墨菲斯的领地回来，他给了我一个奇妙的梦。猫王子，你在听吗，诸神在我的耳边低语，你难道不好奇吗。我看到了灾祸，和我睡一觉吧，我会告诉你来龙去脉，吻我的肩，灾厄便会化解。”

三条巷子以外，提伯尔特闻声而逃。

—END—


End file.
